ultrasfandomcom-20200214-history
Фенербахче
История Фенербахче базируется в районе Кадыкей, то есть там же, откуда вышли Aslanlar, первая известная группировка Галатасарая. «Общак» Фенера составляют несколько фирм: Fenerbahce Carci (FC), Genc Fenerbahceliler (GFB), Kill For You (KFY), UniFeb, Bogaz Hooligans и некоторые другие, которое уступают по численности основным бандам клуба. 2011 Violence broke out between fans of Fenerbahce and the police on Sunday (July 10) after a Turkish court jailed the chairman of the league champions. Aziz Yildirim has been imprisoned pending trial on charges of match-fixing, in an investigation which could result in the club being being stripped of their title. UWW (фото + видео)Ultras-Tifo (фото + видео) Полиция в 2011м году начала дело о коррупции в местном футболе, и в большинстве подозрительных матчей (всего их набралось 19) принимал участие именно Фенербахче. Канареек лишили места в Лиге чемпионов, но не изгнали из национальной Суперлиги: по этой причине 50 000 человек устроили демарш в Стамбуле, возглавляемые фирмами Сарая. «Почему пожалели Фенер, когда из Серии А исключили даже Ювентус?!» - кричали они, проводя напрашивающиеся параллели между коррупционными скандалами в итальянском и турецком футболе. Фанаты Фенербахче отреагировали 45-минутными беспорядками во время товарищеской игры, в которой Канарейки встречались с донецким Шахтером. Они вырывали кресла и закидывали ими полицейские отряды.http://football.ua/isla/news/167834.html Еще за несколько дней до спарринга появилась информация, что по ходу поединка поклонники "канареек" планируют акции в поддержку своего арестованного президента Азиза Йылдырыма. Напомним, босса чемпионов Турции подозревают в организации "договорняков". Перед игрой в окрестностях стадиона то и дело вспыхивали стихийные митинги фанатов. Многие из них были облачены в картонные маски с изображением Йылдырыма. Причем портреты эти печатали не в кустарных мастерских, а в клубной типографии, о чем свидетельствовал оттиск на внутренней стороне. Маски раздавали не только добровольцы на улице, но и некоторые стюарды внутри арены. Эх, знали бы они, чем это все аукнется!http://sport.segodnya.ua/football/825717.html Видео Фан-группы Genç Fenerbahçeliler *Founded 1998 *Leader Turkey Sefa Kalya *Website http://www.gencfb.org/ Genç Fenerbahçeliler is a fan group of Turkish football team Fenerbahçe. Founded in 1998 by group leader Sefa Kalya (Sefa Reis). Most organized group in Europe of a Turkish club with its large number of member. Kill For You *Founded 1996 *Leader Sebahattin Karabul *Website http://www.kfy.com Kill For You is a fan group of Turkish football team Fenerbahçe. Founded in 1996 by group leader Sebahattin Karabul (Sebo). “ Kiminin Kabusu, Kiminin Rüyası” — KFY's Motto (English: Someone's nightmare, someone's dream) 1907 UniFeb *Founded 2001 *Leader Turkey Berkay Erdim *Website http://www.1907unifeb.org UniFeb or 1907 UniFeb (Turkish: Üniversiteli Fenerbahçeliler Birliği) is a fan group of Turkish football team Fenerbahçe. Founded in 2001 by founding leader Berkay Erdim. "Fenerbahçe'nin Aydınlık Geleceği" —1907 UniFeb's Motto (English: Brillant future of Fenerbahçe) Cefakar Kanaryalar *Founded 1999 *Leader Turkey Alpaslan Özçelik *Website http://www.groupck.com Group CK (Turkish: Cefakar Kanaryalar) is a fan group of Turkish football team Fenerbahçe. Founded in 1999 by group leader Alpaslan Özçelik (Apo CK).Yaşam biter, destek asla —Group CK's Motto (English: Life ends, supports never) Друзья и враги Среди врагов команды, поклонников клубов Галатасарай, Бешикташ и Трабзонспор, бытует мнение, что Желтые канарейки финансируются из кармана семьи Коч, богатейшей в Турции – например, Али Йылдырим Коч занимает должность вице-президента. По этой причине, соперники Фенера объявили бойкот всем товарам, которые производит семья Коч. Поклонники Канареек дружат с фанатами сербской команды Нови Пазар, дислоцирующейся недалеко от Косова. На трибунах Шюкрю Сараджоглу нередко можно увидеть баннеры, поддерживающие сербских союзников, а самое большое полотнище гласит «Нови-Пазар, наши сердца с вами!» Дерби Дерби Фенербахче-Галатасарай Окан Гюлер Стамбул, азиатская часть, Старый город. Ориентируемся на 35-метровую колонну Константина, и попадаем на площадь Чемберлиташ. Следует миновать ее по диагонали, и найти большие ворота (они называются Нуруосманийе), над которыми выведена надпись "Аллах милует того, кто посвящает себя торговле". Это вход на самый большой рынок в мире - Чарши, который европейцы называют "Гранд Базар". 4219 магазинчиков уютно разместились тут на 58 (!!!) улицах. Где-то там, в узких улочках, пропитанных всевозможными запахами, находится небольшая резиденция знаменитой турецкой группировки "Чарши", поддерживающей клуб "Фенербахче". Клуб, за который "Рэмбо" болеет всю свою жизнь. Во многих местах (в особенности - на стадионах) он был фигурой нон-грата, "черносписочником", "не выездным". Главный идеолог фирмы "Чарши" вошел в историю турецкого радикального фанатизма как первый человек, включенный в абсолютно все черные списки абсолютно всех стадионов Турции - потом администрации многих спортивных арен все-таки сняли запрет. После того, как он однажды во всеуслышание заявил, что некогда был футболистом "Фенера" (эта информация никогда не была подтверждена), его похитили саппортеры "Галатасарая", основного соперника "Фенербахче", и несколько часов пытали в небольшом автомобильном фургончике. На "Рэмбо" мочились, и, в конце концов, отрезали оба уха, после чего на пластическую операцию по восстановлению недостающих органов в "Чарши" скидывались всем миром. С тех пор он носит длинные волосы. Месть "Рэмбо" была воистину страшна - он объявил кровавую войну фанатам "Сарая". И немедля приступил к действу. В пролетарскую восточную часть Стамбула, там, где находится знаменитый рынок Чарши, и там, где живет девяносто процентов всех фанатов "Фенера", болельщики "Галатасарая" просто опасались ходить, ибо этот поступок был по-настоящему опасен для жизни. Согласно плану "Рэмбо", всех людей, замеченных в восточной части Стамбула в красно-желтых майках ненавистного "Сарая", следовало немедля схватить, завести в какой-нибудь переулок, избить, сорвать футболку, сжечь ее, а в отношении "военнопленного" провести ритуал группового мочеиспускания. Отрезать уши не рекомендовалось, однако история знала и несколько таких случаев - фестлайнеры рабоче-крестьянского "Фенербахче" таким образом, мстили за поруганную честь своего бригадира. Более того, наиболее безбашенные занимались с пойманными даже мужеложством. В Турции совершенно дикие фанаты, и по уровню насилия и жестокости им конкуренцию могут составить лишь греческие и сербские радикалы от футбола. Кроме всего прочего, лидер фестлайнеров турецкой команды был первым, кому в Турции пришла в голову идея использовать фанатские флэш-мобы. Для вящей убедительности, эти акции проводились обычно в западной, европейской части Стамбула, где проживает львиная доля фанатов "Сарая". В одном из таких флэш-мобов члены "Чарши" вошли в большой супермаркет, рассредоточились по холлу, и когда часы показали условное время, как по команде натянули на себя футболки любимого клуба. Посетители были в шоке - весь холл наполнили парни и мужчины в манишках "Фенера". Также "Рэмбо" со своей верной дружиной неоднократно нападал на печально знаменитый (в нем были зарезаны два английских болельщика) бар "Хан" - один из центров фанатского движения клуба "Галатасарай". Иногда он совершал действительно безумные поступки. Однажды, перед кровавым Стамбульским дерби он воткнул стяг любимого клуба в центре поля стадиона "Али Сами Йен" (да-да, тот самый, который "Добро пожаловать в ад!", и который закрыли в прошлом году), и с ножом в руках пробовал оборонять предмет своей гордости от атакующих акабов. Воистину, самоубийственный поступок! На следующий год "Рэмбо" повторил свою геройскую выходку, правда, теперь он полиции не сопротивлялся, и нож с собой не взял: за первое хулиганство за ним приехал "черный воронок", и на некоторое время отвез знаменитого саппортера в то место, которое в России называется ИВС (в Турции там еще хуже). В 2008-ом году, некогда считавшийся одним из самых талантливых футболистов мира, выходец из скромного и никому не известного "Зейтынбурнуспора", полузащитник Эмре Белезоглу перешел из английского "Ньюкасла" в "Фенербахче". Этот переход растрогал "Рэмбо" Окана: дело в том, что Эмре с 14-ти лет занимался в академии "Галатасарая", за который впоследствии провел 5 взрослых сезонов - с 1996-го по 2001-ый. Эмре подставил себя под удар, ведь теперь его ненавидела та треть Стамбула, которая болела за "Галатасарай". Почему треть? Потому что в экс-Константинополе ты рождаешься, выбираешь "Галатасарай", "Фенербахче" или "Бешикташ", и живешь с этим всю свою жизнь. "Рэмбо", красиво миновав стюардов (не впервой все-таки!), выбежал на поле, и, обхватив Эмре за одно колено, стал говорить ему: "Теперь ты наш… Мы защитим тебя. "Чарши" будет тебя защищать". Услышав это, футболист дружески похлопал саппортера по спине, приобнял его, и ответил: "Я знаю. Поднимайся". Через несколько секунд силами СБ "Рэмбо" Окана унесли с газона под аплодисменты зрителей. Со временем, однако, градус безумства увеличивался. Так, однажды, во время празднования после победы "Фенера" над "Сараем", сквозь толпу "Чарши" попытался проехать автомобиль с двумя девушками (тоже фанатками "Фенербахче", между прочим). Бампером авто задело ногу "Рэмбо", что спровоцировало немедленную реакцию: самый знаменитый фанат Турции в прыжке разбил лобовое стекло автомобиля, и через него вытянул на свежий воздух одну из представительниц слабого пола. Немного придя в себя, "Рэмбо" Окан увидел на девушке символику любимого клуба, и принялся ее утешать. Новое лобовое стекло оплатила фирма "Чарши". 23 октября 2010 года "Рэмбо" Окан был арестован силами стамбульской полиции. Сначала окружили его дом, и усатый идеолог "Чарши" напустил на акабов собаку. Естественно, это их не сильно напугало. Когда силы правопорядка приготовились к полноценному штурму, "Рэмбо" сам вышел им навстречу. Сжимая в руках пистолет-пулемет MP5 от известного немецкого оружейного бренда "Heckler & Koch". http://totalfootball.ru/blog/fan/182/ Ссылки Category:Турция